


From one world to another

by MissMariel



Series: TS Sides One Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, fae, implied moxiety - Freeform, unspecified discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: They can't keep living like this. In this world. They have to get out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TS Sides One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	From one world to another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt fill in the Discord server. Prompt used: "They looked back through the portal and then at the new horizon before them. The two worlds were so different."

"Roman, are you done soon? We're going to be late!" The fae took off towards their shared bedroom on the second floor. Peering over the railing, he yelped and quickly flew back as a leather duffle bag almost hit him in the face. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming Lo, calm your horses", the man in question called and started climbing down the ladder. Logan huffed and landed next to the foot of the ladder at the same time that Roman reached the bottom. He pushed his bag into his arms and picked up his own which he had left near the door of their humble home. 

"Very well. Let's go then." Roman couldn't stop his grin, but took his hand and followed him out. 

\--°--

Their walk through the city put more strain on Logans nerves than he wanted to let on, but Roman could tell how every muttered slur and every rude shoulder bump made him flinch. At the door he turned to face him. "Are you okay?" 

Logan sighed, purposefully avoiding eye contact. After a moment of silence he took a deep breath and looked up at Roman with the smallest hint of a smile. Then he took his bag from him and in doing so leaned close enough to whisper: "I will be. Soon."

It was only a small reassurance, but Roman nodded and smiled back briefly. Then he pushed open the wooden door and led him into the police headquarters. 

But before they could enter a woman shoved her way past them, completely disregarding Logans existence and making him drop both their bags. When he leaned down to pick them up, the woman stopped and said to Roman: "You should really control your critch servant more, young man." And with that she turned back and hurried down the stairs. Roman huffed and leaned down to help Logan, who was glaring after the woman. Reassuringly he took his hand again, squeezing it. "Just a few more minutes dear...", he mumbled. Logan sighed but nodded, squeezing his hand back before letting go and holding the door open for him, his head lowered. 

Inside the headquarters it was loud. Multiple people, fae folk as well as humans, were yelling over each other in an attempt to make themselves heard. A few children were crying, clutching their parents hands. The officers behind the front desk were trying to calm everyone down, but were just as loud in doing so. It was quite a mess. 

Roman looked around for a second, then took a deep breath, grabbed Logans hand and pulled him straight through the crowd and to the other side of the room. "Excuse me, we- *I* have an appointment?" 

The small man behind the counter looked up and squinted at them through his tiny glasses. He looked almost bored. "Name and identification number?" He most definitely sounded bored. "Roman Sanders. Asset 3442."

"And the fae?" Roman pushed his chest out, built himself up to his full height and declared with all the authority he could muster: "His name is Logan and he will accompany me." The man shuffled through his papers for a long moment, then waved his hand as if he didn't know why they were still standing there. "Go on then, hurry along." 

"You, uhm... You haven't told us the room number yet, Sir", Roman carefully reminded him. He looked up for a second and squinted again. "Room 24. Now leave me alone please?" And with that he turned back to his work. Roman and Logan quickly turned into one of the hallways going off of the entrance area, looking for the room with the number 24.

After finally finding it, Roman knocked on it once before entering, Logan following after him. He kept his head down, but when he heard the electronic beeps of the machinery, he lifted it. Immediately his eyes widened in awe. The entire room was filled with strange machines and blinking lights. People in lab coats scurried around, pressing buttons and checking equipment. In the middle of the room, on a low platform, stood a big ring made of metal. A lot of wires and cables connected it to the machines. If it were just a little quieter in the room, even a human could've heard it humming with energy. 

Overwhelmed Logan took Roman's hand, subconsciously leaning closer. Roman smiled down at him warmly and squeezed his hand. After a moment one of the scientists - they had to be scientists, those were not officers - noticed them and came over. He quickly glanced down at his clipboard, then back up at the two. "Roman and Logan Sanders?" 

"Actually I'm-", Logan started, but Roman cut him off. "Yup, that's us!" The scientists smiled brightly. "Well, thank you two for coming today! I'm happy to announce that you will be our first two interworldly travelers!" Roman hesitantly smiled back. Another scientist came over, a bit taller than the first and much paler. "I told you, that's not the correct term Pat." The smaller scientist, who's name was Pat apparently, giggled. Then the other turned to the unlikely pair and smiled sympathetically. "We're happy to give you two the chance of a fresh start."

"Heavens know, we'd take it if we could", he added quietly, before continuing normally, "Do you have your stuff?" Logan nodded, still perplex at the openness of this stranger, and gestured to their bags. Pat gestured towards a couple of chairs near the wall. "Great! You can take a seat, the portal will be ready in a few minutes." 

Logan nodded and led Roman to the chairs. Quietly, too quiet for the scientists to hear, he hissed: "We gotta talk. Why did you introduce me under your name? And how do you even know about all this? Is it safe? What do you- Roman, are you even listening?" 

Roman was in fact not listening. He was watching the two scientists from just a moment ago as they were bickering playfully and adjusting the instruments. Logan followed his gaze and immediately his face softened. He could guess what Roman was thinking about. "They can't leave yet and you know it. They'll have to help others across first."

"But can't you see, Lo? They're just as unhappy here as we are!" Logan nodded and took his hand, squeezing it once. "I can see that, yes. And I'm sure we'll see them again after all this. But they can't go now. We can. And we will, Roman, do you hear me? We'll leave. We'll be free, finally. We've been waiting for this for so long and now-" 

For the second time that day Logan was cut off as the tall, dark and gloomy scientist waved them over. "You can come now, we're ready!" With a bright smile Roman stood up, tugging Logan up by his hand with him, and led him over to the metal ring. 

"Are you ready?", the smaller scientist asked. Roman nodded enthusiastically and even Logans wings fluttered with excitement and anticipation as he gripped his hand tighter. One of the other scientists pressed a few buttons, flipped a few switches and turned a key in the control station. The humming got louder until it was a very much audible buzzing and then the ring filled with a silver mass. It looked weird, even by fae standards. Like a mirror almost, but constantly moving and with a slight metallic sheen to it. "Coordinates?", the scientist asked. 

"I booked passage to the fourth world", Roman stated. The scientist turned a knob and the mirror substance flickered, before slowly becoming see-through. On the other side they could vaguely make out an open field and what seemed like a small town in the distance. 

"Go on then", Pat encouraged them, "Step through it. Enjoy the rest of your time together." Logan turned towards them. "Thank you. I... Will we see you again? Over there, I mean?" He nodded towards the portal. The tall one placed his hand on Pats shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, definitely, we're coming over there as soon as we can." Roman smiled brightly - really, he was too empathetic for his own good sometimes, Logan thought - and nodded. "Alright then, don't hesitate to come find us!" 

Pat giggled a bit wetly. "Sure thing kiddo. But now you gotta go. We can't keep it open for too long yet." Logan nodded gratefully and turned towards the portal again, one hand gripping his bag and the other holding onto Roman tightly. Losing him to interdimensional travel would be devastating. Roman picked up his own back, smiled at the scientists one last time and then stepped through the metal ring with him. 

For a moment every thing around them was merely a blur of colours swirling left and right. Then they were standing on a small cliff overlooking the grass field they'd seen through the mirror before. Logan was a few steps away and so he quickly stepped closer. "Are you alright dear?" The fae shook out his wings and lifted his head to smile at him brightly. "More than that... Dear." Roman thought he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his partner this happy and relieved. 

They looked back through the portal and then at the new horizon before them. The two worlds were so different. With a smile Logan took his hand - when had he let go? - and together they stepped forward, ready to start their new life.


End file.
